


A Bird in the Hand — Птица в руке

by Synant



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: За шестнадцать лет Диаваль стал для Малефисент крыльями, глазами и ушами, и многим другим. Были моменты, когда он был рад помочь и моменты, когда он задавался вопросом, а не перестаёт ли он быть собой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bird in the Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789834) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



> This fic was translated for a "Rare Bird" challenge on one of the Russian websites (see profile). Thanks Thistlerose for giving a permission.
> 
> Было переведено для конкурса «Редкая птица 2», в номинацию «Дивный мир» на фанфикс.ми. Спасибо моей чудесной бете и автору Thistlerose за разрешение на перевод.

Диаваль служил Малефисенте честно и праведно уже шестнадцать лет. По древним законам он оказался привязан к ней за спасение своей жизни. Он дал ей слово, а ворон не нарушит своё слово, будь оно дано врагу или другу.

Но на протяжении многих лет Диаваль порой задумывался, а относится ли это к тем случаям, когда он — не ворон. Сперва Диаваль был уверен, что не важно, в каком обличье он находится, он всегда будет вороном. Шли годы, он проводил всё больше времени в теле мужчины, а его уверенность стала зыбче: мужчины давали своё слово и нарушали его снова и снова.

Малефисента знала об этом слишком хорошо: Диаваль был вороном, появившимся после предательства Стефана. Услышав её душераздирающие крики издалека и, гонимый любопытством, о котором всё чаще сожалел, он подлетел ближе. Там, в тени разрушенной башни, он нашёл её, дрожащую от крика и рыданий. И он знал.

Многие существа завидовали крыльям феи, но только один посмел отобрать их и сделал это хитростью.

Диаваль догадался обо всём сразу, как только посмотрел на неё глазами ворона. И он уже знал правду, повстречав её во второй раз, когда она в поле за болотом спасла его жизнь от охотника и собак, когда он посмотрел на неё глазами человека.

Диаваль знал правду и дал обещание, что он будет её верным слугой и даже больше.

Он стал её крыльями, её ушами, её глазами. Он шпионил для неё, принося новости о планах Стефана. В первые дни своего правления тот проводил совещания в тёмных, отсыревших туннелях под замком, где даже ко всему привычному ворону было неуютно. Диаваль рассказал ей о свадьбе Стефана и дочери старого короля, последующей коронации Стефана, и отшатнулся в ужасе, когда крик Малефисенты сотряс небеса.

Он не рассказал ей о беременности королевы, потому что не был уверен, что это безопасно. Стефан хорошо охранял свою королеву от чужих взглядов: она едва ли покидала королевские покои, а женщины, что приглядывали за ней, были выбраны, скорее потому что умели держать язык за зубами, а не за их навыки повитухи. Но затем, когда в срок родилась здоровая девочка, ставни королевской спальни распахнулись, и всё королевство праздновало это событие.

Малефисента о чём-то догадывалась, ибо прилетев с новостями, он нашёл её на краю болота. Она ждала его. Рассказав ей о ребёнке, Диаваль приготовился к вспышке гнева.

К его удивлению, взгляд её зелёных глаз просветлел, а алые губы растянулись в улыбке. Это невиданное проявление эмоций задело его сильнее, чем любое проявление её гнева, которое он видел.

— Ребёнок! Должно быть, будут крестины, — сказала она, глядя на поля и холмы, на отдалённый мыс, на вершине которого, в сливочной дымке облаков, были видны башни замка. Казалось, она разговаривает сама с собой, забыв, что Диаваль находится рядом. — Замечательно.

 

* * *

 

Со дня их встречи Диаваль был крыльями, глазами и ушами Малефисенты. После крестин и проклятия, он стал чем-то большим. Пока он всё ещё следил за Стефаном, но Малефисента всё чаще стала посылать его к маленькому домику в лесу, сразу за болотами, где три легкомысленные феи воспитывали юную принцессу Аврору.

Возможно, «воспитывали» было неверным словом. Они, ну, пытались. По крайней мере, как предположил Диаваль. Но вскоре стало понятно, что знают они о воспитании человеческих детей практически ничего, мягко говоря. В первые дни их бросало в дрожь от плача ребёнка, словно они как-то навредили ей и не знали, что делать. А затем были пауки. Люди могли выглядеть как феи, но их потребности в еде существенно отличались.

Так Диаваль стал руками Малефисенты, принося Авроре цветы с питательным нектаром и игрушки, — чистые, конечно же, — из тех, что теряли дети из деревни близ замка Стефана. Он делал это по её приказу, но при этом уговаривал себя, что сделал бы это в любом случае, потому что даже ворон может сопереживать такому маленькому и беспомощному существу, каким была Аврора. (Так он сказал себе и Малефисенте, когда она насмешливо отметила, что он слишком сильно печётся о девочке. Но в глубине души он задумывался, не потому ли он это делает, что так долго был человеком и уже не мог не испытывать жалость и сочувствие к другому человеку. Но это была одна из тех мыслей, что он не смел развивать, оставляя себе только тусклый отголосок и больше ничего.)

Будучи вороном, он не мог петь для Авроры колыбельные, но он мог осторожно качать колыбельку своей когтистой лапой и склонить голову, заставив Аврору смеяться. Это он делал по своей воле.

Малефисента наблюдала за всем этим, но ничего не говорила, так что Диаваль мог только догадываться о её чувствах. Он хотел надеяться, что маленькая, потайная часть её поняла, что это Стефан её враг, не его дочь, и что, возможно, она даже начинает заботиться об Авроре.

Были моменты, когда казалось, что она заботится. Несмотря на то её заявление в начале, что она ненавидит ребёнка. Но лето сменяло зиму, и всё чаще она, затаившись в тени, наблюдала за Авророй. Она никогда не позволяла себе быть замеченной, хоть и была более чуткой к потребностям девочки, нежели три её сиделки. Без Малефисенты Аврора бы разбилась насмерть, когда ей было четыре, — и правда почему из всех мест, где можно устроить пикник, феи выбрали луг над пропастью в пятьдесят футов [1]? —, или потерялась бы в лесу, или съела бы красивый, но смертельный гриб, или стала жертвой ужасного дикого зверя.

(Обычно она использовала магию, но Диаваль помогал, когда мог, когда ему было разрешено. В инциденте с диким кабаном, он был зубами и когтями Малефисенты, а также ужасным медвежим рёвом, отгоняющим дикого зверя прочь, пока она плела вокруг Авроры защитную сетку из лозы.)

В тоже время Диавалю казалось, что Малефисента лишь играет с Авророй, позволяя ей расти и хорошеть, радоваться каждому моменту, неумолимо подводя её к концу. Это было жестоко, не только для Авроры, но и для тех, кто любил её: её родителей (которые, несомненно, должны были её любить), люди, что так охотно явились на крестины, феи, сам Диаваль...

Если бы ворон мог любить человека. Но любил ли он малышку как ворон или как человек? Он задавался вопросом, а была ли вообще разница.

Он задумывался о том, как чувствовала себя Малефисента, когда годы спустя из смышлёного и любознательного ребёнка, Аврора превратилась в прекрасную, чуткую, юную девушку. Видела Малефисента в ней только Стефана и помнила только о боли и предательстве или видела Аврору такой, какой она была на самом деле: самостоятельной и невинной?

Диаваль задумывался порой, сожалела ли Малефисента о чём-либо. Но он никогда не осмеливался спросить.

 

* * *

 

Крылья.

Глаза.

Уши.

Руки.

Зубы.

Когти.

Всё это он использовал, служа Малефисенте. И были моменты, когда он задавался вопросом: а ворон ли он теперь? И были моменты, когда он был уверен, что он может быть никем, только марионеткой Малефисенты. Иногда это того стоило: например, когда Аврора гладила его перья и называла его «милой птичкой», или в те редкие моменты, когда Малефисента была уверена в нём как в партнёре, а не как в слуге. Иногда он задумывался, не сделал ли он серьёзную ошибку, когда поклялся служить Малефисенте.

Как например тогда, когда она превратила его в собаку.

Собаку!

Ворон мог смириться с разной степенью унижения: в тяжёлые времена он без стыда и угрызений совести рылся в поисках еды и ронял её, когда сталкивался с чучелом.

Но быть превращённым в собаку, в чудовище, что гоняется за воронами и будет подлизываться к любому, кто бросит ему кусок и назовётся его хозяином...

Для Диаваля это было последней каплей. Мысль, если не о восстании, то о сопротивлении, много лет сидела у него в голове. Ещё один отголосок идеи, который он не позволял себе развить. Ворон, если может, будет держать своё слово. Но он имел в виду именно это, когда сказал Малефисенте, что он лучше будет ничтожным червяком, чем собакой. И когда она рассмеялась в ответ на его гнев, он всерьёз начал задумываться о том, как вырваться на свободу.

Он знал, что железо может ранить фею. И благодаря козням Стефана железо можно было найти где угодно на человеческой земле, от замка до болот. В птичьем обличье он не мог унести меч или копьё. Даже с маленьким ножом было бы трудно совладать. Но были пряжки для пояса и застёжки для плащей, маленькие кольца из кольчуг, гвозди, булавки, и прочее.

Ворон хорошо ищет и не менее хорошо прячет.

Если честно, Диаваль никогда ничего не планировал, так что он не знал, что было бы если бы он не столкнулся с Малефисентой в лесу перед рассветом, за несколько недель до шестнадцатилетия Авроры. Она не вызывала его к себе и он, совершенно не ведая, едва не пролетел мимо. Она присела к сплетенным корням старого дерева, колени были прижаты к груди, а голова опущена. Луны видно не было, и в почти идеальной темноте её рога можно было спутать с обломленными ветками. Но затем она вздохнула, и тихий сухой звук словно призрак пронёсся меж ветвей. Она двинула рукой, и Диаваль заметил её, тут же прервав свою охоту на мышей.

Он приземлился на ветку и оттуда с любопытством наблюдал. Долгое время она сидела не двигаясь, хотя земля была сырой и холодной, а до рассвета было ещё далеко. Иногда её пробивала дрожь. Она казалась меньше, и Диаваль тут же вспомнил ту ночь их встречи, когда Стефан украл её крылья. В тот момент он хотел быть вороном с человеческий рост, чтобы укрыть её своими крыльями и успокоить. Он был зол на себя за то, что жалел её, ту, что прокляла ребёнка и превратила его в собаку.

Постепенно небо над кронами становилось лавандовым, а затем и цвета незабудок. Как только утренний свет коснулся её, Малефисента медленно подняла голову и увидела, что Диаваль наблюдает за ней с высоты своего дерева. Она смотрела на него, словно не узнавая. Затем фыркнула и повернула голову в сторону леса. Туда, где всё ещё преобладала ночь.

— Я не смогла, — произнесла она так, что Диаваль едва услышал. — Я пыталась отменить заклятие и не смогла. Это не в моих силах. Я прокляла её и не могу это отменить.

Она посмотрела на него снова и взгляд её больших бледных, словно молодая листва, глаз был полон сожаления. Он обнаружил, что не может дышать, когда посмотрел на неё в ответ. Она была подавлена, как и в ту ночь, когда он встретил её, но в этот раз Диаваль знал, её сердце болит не за неё саму.

И он знал, что никогда бы не предал её.

 

* * *

 

Диаваль был скоростью Малефисенты, когда они с грохотом неслись над холмами, чтобы встретить рассвет в замке короля Стефана, таща на себе обморочного Филиппа. Он был единственным свидетелем её осознания, что слишком поздно спасать Аврору от проклятия, которое она наслала на неё почти шестнадцать лет назад. И он остался с ней, хотя казалось, что надежды нет, пока она прокладывала себе путь сквозь острые шипы, высаженные Стефаном вокруг замка.

Диаваль также был единственным свидетелем, который видел, как Малефисента разбудила Аврору истинным поцелуем любви. Тем, во что не верила. У воронов не было рта, поэтому идея с поцелуем сбивала Диаваля с толку. Но как только ресницы Авроры затрепетали и она прошептала: «Здравствуй, крёстная», а Малефисента обернулась, и взгляд её светился неподдельным счастьем, Диаваль решил, что он безоговорочно в это верит. И если эта сцена была единственной наградой за шестнадцать лет службы, этого было достаточно. Он был бы доволен.

Но после...

После того как Малефисента превратила его в дракона, чтобы он был её огнём и бронёй.

После того как Аврора нашла и возвратила великолепные крылья Малефисенты.

После того как Малефисента победила короля Стефана.

После того как барьер, разделяющий людское королевство и Топи, пал, а королева Аврора заняла законное место, как правитель двух королевств.

После всего этого Малефисента повернулась к Диавалю и сказала:

— Ты волен идти куда хочешь. Я освобождаю тебя от клятвы.

Она смотрела в этот момент не на него, а на Аврору, что склонилась у самой кромки пруда, говоря с пикси. Блики полуденного солнца освещали её волосы ярче, чем камни в короне на её голове.

— И в каком обличье вы отсылаете меня? — мягко спросил Диаваль. Теперь, когда они затронули эту тему, он не знал чего хотел. Он появился в этом мире в обличье ворона, но когда ты смог полюбить и в других обличьях, разве можно вернуться только к одному единственному обличью?

— В любом, в котором захочешь, — ответила Малефисента, всё ещё наблюдая за Авророй. Теперь и принц Филипп присоединился к ней у пруда.

— Это будет твоей наградой? По собственной воле вместо птицы стать человеком?

Его бросило в дрожь.

— Вы можете?..

Спустя какое-то время он уже не был уверен, что она его услышала, слова были слишком тихими. Но затем она повернулась и посмотрела на него, губы сложились в улыбку.

— О, Диаваль, я буду скучать по тебе.

Он подумал, что именно это она и имела в виду, ничего, кроме этого. То проявление истинной любви что-то открыло в ней, также как и пробудило Аврору от сна. Поэтому Диаваль сказал это, не подразумевая под каждым словом ничего, кроме того, что произнёс:

— Если я могу выбрать кем мне быть, у меня также есть право остаться или уйти. И я останусь, до тех пор пока нужен вам.

В тишине, которая последовала после, он подумал, что, возможно, преступил черту. У неё были её собственные крылья, а в её королевстве царил мир, конечно же она больше не нуждалась в нём. С его стороны было бы самонадеянно предположить, что она могла бы в нём нуждаться. Человеком или птицей, что он мог предложить ей?

Малефисента, откинув голову назад, рассмеялась. Звук напомнил перезвон колоколов вдали, первый ропот ручья после оттепели.

— О, Диаваль, — выдохнула она, и взглянув на неё он увидел в ней что-то юное. — Ты всегда будешь мне нужен. Разве ты ещё этого не знаешь?

Он знал.

* * *

1) 50 футов = 15,24 м


End file.
